


Dynamic stability

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a little think-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic stability

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  Written for [](http://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/profile)[**mcsmooch**](http://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/) (original post [here](http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/124776.html).)

It was winter on RSK-411 and nightfall had brought an aching, biting cold that slowly numbed John’s face as they headed back to the gate.

Rodney was a couple of steps ahead, muttering and complaining, words clouding the air with every mumbled breath.

John walked through the suspended tirade, imagining the ghostly phrases warming his chilled skin. He snorted - his own breath a mocking exclamation frozen in the air - the cold was obviously affecting his brain too. He knew exactly what the situation needed.

“Hey, Rodney! So this is what they must mean about it being too cold to snow, huh?”

Three, two, one…

“Oh, for goodness sake, Colonel! What kind of imbecilic, pseudo-intellectual, pop-science have you been reading? The inaccuracy of that commonly held fallacy is so staggering that…”

John grinned as plumes of indignant breath warmed the frigid night, enveloping him as he walked on. Later - when they were home - Rodney would press more words to his skin, broken and real.

John smiled and lengthened his stride, warmer already.

 

♥


End file.
